Irresistable Temptation
by RockNation
Summary: Derek is a vampire from 1864, who finds his lost family after many years. The Salvatores, a new arrival to Mystic Falls caches his interest... rating is for flexibility. Dasey.


**Irresistable Temptation **

**A/N: This is my first crossover fic, BTVS/VD/LwD. Please dont flame, constructive criticism welcome; reviews are needed people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to any television show or movie, so dont sue me... lol.**

**Chapter 1: **

The Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan were catching up while wandering their farm land. Stefan was excited to have his brother back from the armed forces, in one piece no less. Derek; who was the baby of the family, was lounging in the barn with the horses smoking a cigarette. 'Doesn't this just suck monkey balls? Father away on "business" bah! he's probably screwing the next attractive wench he lays eyes on..' Derek though angrily, 'Damon always warned me of father, that he wasnt who he shopuld be, I guess I could have listened but.. hell I do what i please.' grinning he stood from his leaning position againts the wall by his horse; Hilary, she was named after the Salvatore's mother, a very wealthy author. I forget my apologies, the date is August 24th, 1864. One month before, that only Damon would call Judgement Day.

"Little brother why are you all by yourself? Surely you're still with that Rebekah?" Damon asked as he came through the barn doors with a pale of clean water. Derek winced at the sound of his ex's name, Damon unknowing of the anxiety on Derek's face continued on. "I dont like her though." he stated while making a face, "She creeps me out." shuddering he filled the trough for their hitched horses.

"Damon, don't you think you could go anoy Stefan? I don't have time for your mind games." Derek scoffed while gazing critically at his older brother, "You have your own problems with your own lives. Don't include me." looking away Derek spat at the ground in disgust, rolling his eyes. "Where is the goodie two shoes anyways?" he asked smirking.

Damon grinned with satisfaction, "Ahhh, little brother. I have no idea. Last I saw he was with that dramatic little wench Kathrine." he stated, frowning he continued "That bitch would sooner leave him in a ditch somewhere then actually love him." hiding his own feelings toward the woman, "Besides, what business do we have with him?"

"What business do 'we' have, Damon?" Derek frowned, then a smirk found its way onto his delicate features, "Say, there is a gathering at the Lockwoods this evening. Could be less boring then watching over father's farm while he's 'away'." Derek used his fingers to make quotations, releasing his inner musings from earlier in the afternoon rather perfectly. Seeing Damon grin in return caused the smirk on his face to grow. "There should be some salty women there."

Damon faked surprise, "My Lord, we are gentlemen! We don't use such language!" he confessed, fighting the chuckle that followed, making it sound more like a cough. Damon dropped the pale he had been holding, graclessly to the sand covered ground spilling on contact. Paying no mind to the mess that made its presence known by seeping through Derek's boot as he was trying his best to not laugh, instead it caused him to jump in surprise. Glaring at Damon.

"What?" Damon raised an eyebrow. Confused.

"Hey! you did that on purpose, I'm going to hit you so hard your head will spin." Derek cried, as he got into a sloppy faghting stance and charged Damon. Throwing a punch Derek connected hard with Damon's jaw causing him to stumble back in surprise and anger. Damon growled gutturally. Launching himself at Derek kneeing him in the chest hard, withdrawing air from his unsuspecting body causing him to keel over in pain. Suddenly Damon felt a strong hand steady him, glaring over his shoulder he sees Stefan, groaning inwardly and rolling his eyes.

"What is it brother?" Damon asked, growing impatient with his brother's need to be the center of attention. Grabbing a smoke from Derek's pack earning a glare from his youngest brother. "Better be good."

Stefan sighed at his older brother's need to patronize everyone, "Father has sent for us to meet at the church for just after noon. Tomorrow." Stefan said, glaring at Damon and Derek. "You done with your petty little arguments?" he enquired while raising an eyebrow. Staring at is siblings expectantly.

"HEY!" Damon and Derek yelled in unison.

Unexpectedly they hear a stern yet demanding voice shout, "What is the meaning of this!" The eldest Salvatore bellowed as he walked into the barn with a shovel.

"Father." All three stated at the same time, each of them inwardly sething toward their father. "I return home from a long journey from Mystic Falls to London, England, and I find my sons fighting yet again! useless all of you!" he screams with mirth. "I knew I should have left before your mother died, disgracefull." turning on his heel he walks from the barn into the waiting arms of some salty wench that was half his age. Kissing her on the mouth hungrily, he slaps his hand against her tight ass and chuckles as he pushes his hand down her panties and sliding a finger up her wet pussy causing her to moan loudly.

"What the fuck!" Stefan, Damon and Derek scream, sauntering over to their father, glaring at the older man. "Not two years from mother's passing. You have the nerve to touch another woman?" Derek says through gritted teeth and a glare.

Guisepp stared his sons down with a determined gaze, "I disown you. Goodbye." with that he entered the coach, the horses trotting off into the sunset.

Much later, in the early hours of the morning. Derek was making his second trip to the bathroom, he stopped. Glancing behind him and returning his eyes to the front, to come face to face with Katherine. "Katherine." he mumbled in greeting, glancing across to his brothers' bedrooms. "what are you doing here?" Derek asked anxiously.

"Finishing what I started." She replied simply. "Now die." with that with inhuman speed she sunk her teeth into his neck,, lifting her head she searched for something sharp, picking up a knife, she slit a line across her breasts and pushed his head into her chest as he sucked on the cut. "Now my part is done." Looking up in the sky, she murmers. "Why, Klaus?"

End of chapter 1, sorry its so short but i hope you like it. please review!


End file.
